Nothing Is As It Seems
by DiNozzoLover
Summary: After the death of a Petty Officer on a film set, the team tracks down the murderer while dealing with personal feelings. TonyOFC, TonyZiva. Rated T for bad language.


_Disclaimer: I don't own. All hail DPB. All original characters are mine.  
Please R&R_

**Nothing Is As It Seems  
Chapter 1**

In Fairfax, Virginia, on the set of the new movie, "Nothing Is As It Seems", Hollywood actress Tegan Lewis is sitting in her make-up/hair trailer preparing for a day of filming, but it's not going according to plan.

"Make-up should be done first!" yells one woman

"No! Her hair needs to be done now! Look at the timetable, hair is 6, make-up is at 7!" yells another.

"No, you got it wrong! It's the other way around!" says the first woman.

"Ladies! Please!" yells Tegan. "I need some air, then when I get back I'll have hair, then make-up" she continues, then walks out leaving the two women stunned.

Tegan is walking around the set drinking her coffee, while thinking about her day ahead. She walks towards some set guards, who are in discussion at a table eating some breakfast.

"Morning Scott, Henry." says Tegan, nodding to each of them while grabbing a donut.

"Morning Tegan. Bad day already, hey?" says Scott, reading her facial expression

"That obvious, is it?"

"Yeah, and the fact that it's only 6 and you're already eating a donut" laughs Scott

Henry just stands there remaining silent.

"Well boys, must be off. Got hair and make-up artists fighting over me" says Tegan with a laugh while rolling her eyes.

"Hope your day gets a bit better"

"Thanks" says Tegan who walks away

She decides to go the long way to her trailer to make her walk last longer so she doesn't have to deal with her quarrelling crew.

"Okay, hair, make-up, revise lines, start shooting..." she says talking to herself, running through her day

"Break, revise lines..." she continues, but stops suddenly after seeing something at the end of an alleyway on her right.

Deciding whether or not to check it out, Tegan's curiosity gets the better of her, so she walks down the alley.

"Ahhhhhh!" Tegan screams as loud as she can.

Scott and Henry, the two security guards, run towards where they heard her scream.

When they get there they see Tegan kneeling on the ground beside some sort of figure

"What is it?" asks Scott

Tegan slowly gets up off the ground but and points at the figure

"Oh my god..." says Scott.

All three of them are looking down at a man dressed as a marine, who is lying in a pool of blood with his throat slit.

They are all speechless but they finally come to there senses.

"Call NCIS. This man's a marine." says Scott, with his voice trembling.

Henry runs off to do so, while Scott comforts Tegan who is crying and is in shock.

* * *

_Two hours later_

Its 0800 when Tony walks into the bullpen.

"You're late, yes.." says Ziva.

"Where's the boss?" asks Tony, looking over at Gibbs' desk, totally ignoring what Ziva said

"He's not in yet." answers Ziva, "Why are you late?" she asks again.

Tony puts his stuff down and turns towards Ziva

"He's late, and you wanna know where I've been?! Ziva he's never late. He can't be late. He has to be here." Tony responded, looking all around the rooms, not seeing Gibbs anywhere.

"Yes, but its Gibbs so he probably has a good reason. And I doubt you do?"

"Drop it, Zee-vah!"

"Not going to happen.."

"Probie!" says Tony acknowledging McGee for the first time, "Make her leave me alone."

"Why were you late Tony?" McGee then asks.

"Argh!!"

McGee starts to laugh at Tony's frustration.

"Gibbs is here. Where?" Tony asks, not believing Gibbs is an hour late.

"He's obviously late. Why were you?" asks Ziva again, really annoying Tony.

"Well if you must know," Tony sighs, "I slept in. I didn't hear my alarm.."

"And if it happens again DiNozzo don't bother coming into work again." says Gibbs, walking down the stairs from MTAC

"Boss!! Knew you were here!" said Tony, turning around giving Ziva a cheeky grin.

"Grab your gear!" says Gibbs, walking into the bullpen, and smacks Tony on the back of the head.

"Ouch! What we got?" asks Tony while rubbing the back of his head.

"A dead Petty Officer on a movie set in Fairfax, Virginia"

"Oh great! Some shitty little out-of-town movie that no one..." Tony begins to say while grabbing his gear, but not paying any attention to what's going on.

"Ziva call ducky, McGee gas the truck, let's roll!" says Gibbs walking past Tony and smacking him on the back of the head.

"Coming DiNozzo?"

"On your six boss!" calls DiNozzo, running towards the elevator, and jumping in just before the doors close.

* * *

_All reviews are welcome like NCIS on a boring day _


End file.
